


【锤基】A thousand years

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 我所有的想念，都是想念他，想他这个人。他给了我一切。（还是摸鱼🐟🐟🐟🐟，摸鱼使我快乐🙂🙂🙂）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【锤基】A thousand years

Tony睁开眼时，目光所及之处皆是白茫茫的一片。

白色的建筑，身穿白袍的人，就连他自己，也穿着白袍。

“是的，我认识他，我需要他。”

“这不符合规定，他没有资格等待。”

“我有就行。”

“严格来说，你也不能留在天堂太久。”

凭着良好的记忆力，Tony认出了某个声音，似乎在哪里听过。闻声而去，原来正在与人争论的是Loki。

还真别说，Loki穿上白袍还有点像古书中圣洁的天使。

“最多一百年。”大天使无奈地拿出记录本把Tony stark的名字划到一百年之后，“这是我最后一次帮你。”

“非常感谢。”

“这是哪里？”见那谁走后，Tony走近Loki，仔细打量着他。

上一次见他，还是十几年前。他的模样倒是没什么变化，就是发际线更高了。

“Heaven。”Loki浅笑了一下，“跟我走。”

Tony犹豫了两秒还是跟了上去。一路上看到的都是穿着白袍的天使，有一些有翅膀，大部分没有。

Loki带着他越走越偏，越走越远，最后停在了一座两层小楼前。

屋外围着篱笆，门上挂着闲人勿进的牌子，草地上种植了一些花草，二楼最大的窗口上有个蓝色的风铃。

他终于看见除了头发颜色外其他的色彩了。

屋内的构造很简单，也很冷清，壁炉上燃着火，转角的墙上挂着几幅画，客厅墙有个鹿角做装饰。

最令人注意的，是鹿角下的镜子，镜子里都是来来往往的天使，就跟看电视差不多。

“没想到你能来天堂。”Tony接过Loki递过来的茶，抿了一小口。

“谁能想到呢。”Loki端着茶坐在沙发上，漫不经心的问，“就死了你一个？”

“Natasha and the vision，这到底是怎么回事？刚刚那个人说我没资格等待又是怎么回事？”

“天堂的制度，是怎么样的？”

Loki扫了一眼Tony，喝了一口茶，缓缓开口，“生命已逝，灵魂不散。来到天堂的人，天使会看他们的平生事迹，够格的，愿意留下工作的会成为天使，不够资格的，不愿意成为天使的会被安排轮回。”

“去到地狱的，灵魂会消散，没有资格轮回。”

“天堂会一直创造新的灵魂，这里只是其中一个，它只负责来自九界的灵魂。”

短短几句话，Tony消化了十几分钟，Loki的茶已经喝完，邪神往左边一歪，靠在了沙发边上，“比起宇宙，我说你们是蝼蚁没有什么不对。”

道理是这么个道理，但从Loki嘴里说出来Tony忍不住的翻了个白眼。

“你有见过Natasha吗？她应该在不久前，几小时前，死亡。”

“没有。”

“她不会去地狱了吧？”Tony心里一惊，眼里尽是不可思议。

Natasha没有理由会去地狱的，她的后半生都在赎罪，为顾全大局牺牲了自己，难道还不够吗？按照这么说，曾经Stark集团研制的军火害死了那么多无辜的人，他也不能来到天堂吧。

“可能性不大，她怎么死的？”Loki也有点疑惑，那特工虽然造孽造的多，后来也都在尽力弥补，没多大可能性还会去地狱。

“她……”Tony忽然想到了什么，顿住了。

Natasha献祭了自身换取了灵魂宝石，她的灵魂已经被献祭了，或许已经消散了……

“她献祭灵魂，换取了灵魂宝石。”

“还不算糟糕，灵魂宝石是唯一拥有自主思考的无限宝石，过个几百年或者几千年，它就会放过Natasha。”

“Shit，当时Thor可没跟我们说这些，所有人都回来了，只有她回不来。说出来起码我们知道她还有生的机会，多多少少都是安慰。”

“……”永远别指望Thor会主动看那些偏门的书籍。

既然没看过，不知道就是正常的。

Loki心里暗自辩解。

“你在等Thor？”

“不是，没有，别胡说。”

“多重否定既肯定，你就是在等Thor。”

“他是不会来天堂的，纯正血统的阿萨神死后会去瓦尔哈拉，用另外的方式守护九界。”

某种意义上，现在的Gamora并不是他们的Gamora。

这个Gamora没有和他们关在同一个监狱，没有和他们在太空中激战，没有和他们成为一家人。

所有人都知道，包括Gamora本人，所以她才会在战争结束后离开。

即便如此，护卫队众人还是选择在茫茫宇宙中寻找她，他们还有机会重新开始，只要还活着，就还有机会。

他们不理解Thor为什么执着于寻找死人，他们找Gamora，是因为她还活着，Loki都死了，还找什么？残缺的尸体吗？

“你们会认为他死了是因为你们不是我，嘿，他在我面前死过两次都回来了，这次肯定也是开玩笑。”Thor一边举铁一边反驳吐槽，“真该早点认识你们，好让你们见识见识Loki恶作剧的本事。”

Rocket一拳打在Thor有了形状的腹肌上，“Damn，你就是个疯子。”

雷霆之神真的如同表面上那样满怀希望吗？

不是的。

当你看到他握着匕首彻夜彻夜失眠时，你就会知道，他比所有人都清楚，都更加清醒。

Loki已经死了。他的兄弟，他的小骗子，他最重要最在乎的人，真的死了。

“他给了我一切，我所有的想念，都是想念他，想他这个人。”Thor对着匕首喃喃自语，这是唯一的遗物。

“我们本来还可以在一起很久，不过他先离开了。说好了纠缠一辈子，他又骗了我。”

“你可真痴情，Brother。”

熟悉的声音，戏谑的语气，Thor回头起身，房间里空无一人。

“Loki？”试探性的喊了一声，意料之中的没有回答。

他真的疯了，这段日子总会听到不同的幻音，再这样下去说不定他会精神崩溃。

这样想着，Thor重新躺下，盖上被子，闭上眼睛，努力进入梦乡。

Tony慢慢适应了在天堂的生活。Loki跟他说，他可以在这里待一段时间，说不定还能见到意想不到的人。

他选择留下，他想再看看Pepper，想看看Morgan，想看看Peter。

灵魂体不需要进食，没有五感六觉，但生活需要仪式感，他努力过得像个人。

这日子是真的无聊，因为Loki的关系，他没有被限制行动，可是他走哪都是天使和灵魂，还不如待在家里，起码还有Loki。

“你在画什么？”

“Morgan，我的女儿。”

“奇怪的名字。”Loki又看了一本书，闲得无聊来找Tony解闷。

Morgan有双和Tony一样的大眼睛，从画上看，眉眼处的神韵和她的父亲一般无二。

Loki搬来了画板和凳子坐在Tony对面，三个小时后，画完的Tony很满意，准备裱起来挂在卧室。

Loki画的是Thor，至于是什么时期的，他不清楚。他从未见过Thor有如此意气风发的一面，光是从这幅未完成的画中就能看出，很久之前的Thor，无忧无虑，拥有一切。

“我体会不到永远了，但他可以。”

Tony能感觉到Loki的遗憾和不后悔，某种角度看，他们所差无几。

Rocket离世后，Thor就离开了护卫队的飞船。

宇宙之大，却无他家。流浪的第十七年，他找到了一个九界内极小的星球，那一次，是阿斯加德人最后一次见到他。

幻音跟了他几年便消失，其实他多少也能猜到一些，那是其他宇宙的Loki，和他没什么特别关系。

极其漫长的神生他并不打算荒废，他要好好活着，带着Loki那份。

Steve在两年后到了天堂，Tony在那面镜子前看着他跟着天使走入轮回之路，默默祈祷下一辈子Steve一定要过得轻松一些，做个普普通通的凡人。

“你可以去和他聊点什么。”

“没有这个必要。”Tony摇摇头，“我就想看看他们，看看他们过得好不好。”

“那你觉得他过得好吗？”Loki指Steve。

“我想应该是好的，至少比曾经好。”

拄着拐杖的Steve在天使的搀扶下消失，那一天，Tony和Loki都沉默着不说话。

七十三年后，Loki看到了Morgan本人，一头银发，面容慈祥，脸上带着笑意。

“Shit！”Tony皱着眉盯着Morgan身边的男人，“我现在心情很复杂。”

“起码，他们不必经历生离死别之苦。”

“我可能不是Morgan的英雄了。”他的声音有些哽咽，“我很开心，她找到了能度过一生，属于她的Superhero。”

他在Morgan的生命中缺席了几十年，能以这种方式得知女儿比他过得更好，这何尝不是幸福。

Tony在同一天离开天堂。

Loki保留了他的房间。

“叔叔，你有特别在意的人吗？”

“就是那种，她开心你就不由自主的开心，她生气你会莫名其妙慌张。更特别一点，无论她多过分，你都无法真正去讨厌，去恨的人。”

“叔叔，你心里有这样的人吗？”

Thor停下了脚步，用力揉了揉身边少年棕栗色的卷发，“当然有了。”

“那她有生过你的气吗？”Louis抬起头对上Thor的眼睛，“她生气了，你是用什么办法令她消气的？”

Thor迈开脚步和异族少年继续走在街上。

“我不止一次惹他生气，通常我会道歉，然后哄他，大约不是真的生气，所以很好哄。”

“可是他真正生气委屈的时候，我没有安慰他或者解释，就顾着反驳他。”

“他？”

“是的，他。我的弟弟。”

“叔叔，我不是说兄弟之间的在意，是男生对女生那种。”Louis快走两步挡在Thor面前，支支吾吾憋出一句，“是对喜欢的人那种。”

“我想我没有说错。我喜欢我弟弟，可惜在我没发现之前他就离开了。”

“但方法你可以试试，亲手做点小礼物，认错的时候送给她，再哄哄她，应该没错。”Thor绕过少年继续往前走，走了好几步才想起自己忘了询问生气的理由。

“啊，这个……”Louis脸红得像猴子屁股似的，“我亲了她。”

“哦，这种情况她没和你断绝关系就可以直接表白了。”

拐角处的画换成了各种各样的Thor，原本有几幅是Morgan，Pepper和Peter，Tony走后Loki把它们收拾好放在了Tony的房间。

一个人的生活其实也可以很有乐趣。看书，弹琴，画画，做点小零食，唱两首歌……

好吧，并不，等待的过程漫长又无聊。没有人令他分心，想起Thor的频率越来越高，心底里越来越想去看看他。

在天堂的灵魂体无法使用魔法，要是强硬性反抗，说不定会被直接扔进轮回之路。

Natasha在七百年后来到天堂，Loki考虑了很久，最终还是没有去找Natasha。

灵魂花园里，肯定比天堂无聊，还是让她早点解脱吧。

Thor时常在想，要是那天吻了上去，结局会不会有所不同？

或者更早之前，给他多一点关心和爱，结局会不会有所变化？

可惜……

多年来唯一一次安稳的睡眠被敲门声吵醒，Loki怒气上心头，气冲冲地去开门。

“唔……”还没看清来人，就被按着脖子搂着腰封住了唇。

是梦里出现过无数次的蓝眸，脖子上是熟悉的力度，是淡淡的，阿斯加德太阳的味道。

这个吻是疼痛的，有着血腥味，占有欲，窒息感。

“I got you. ”

Loki抹去Thor脸上的泪，笑着笑着就哭了，“不该是这个时间，不该这么年轻的。”

“2015年，我召唤了命运之神，折寿了。算起来刚刚好一千年。”Thor将Loki抱在怀里，轻吻他的后颈，“我很抱歉这么久才找到你。”

Loki把眼泪蹭在Thor的衣服上，紧紧抱着他，“为什么不去英灵殿？”

“那你为什么在这里？”

“我不知道，可能幻想着某个傻子会来找我。”

“我知道你不在英灵殿，所以我来到这。”Thor蹭着Loki的颈窝，淡淡的茶味令他很安心，“我都想好了，无论如何都要找到轮回的你，我不会再错过任何靠近你的机会。”

“我要是去了地狱呢？”

“你做的事情我有什么是不知道的。那些错误足以将功抵过，不至于去地狱。”Thor握住Loki的手，放在心口，“而且，我也不怕灵魂消散。”

整整一千年的等待，从开始就是未知，所幸，最后一次，他们没错过彼此。

彩蛋

天使B127皱着眉，生无可恋地看着远处打情骂俏的两人。

“我怀疑他们不去轮回是因为凡人接受不了这种层次的秀恩爱。”

天使C399磕着瓜子翘着腿看着又把Loki惹急的Thor，“你说的好像我们能受得了一样。”

“不能开除他们吗？强行扔进轮回。”

“不行，他们是神，阶级比我们高。”天使A插着腰，叹了口气，“就当做看戏吧，来来来，猜猜这次Loki要多久才能原谅Thor！”

“三个小时。”

“不，这次有点严重，我猜一天。”

……

……

……


End file.
